The present invention relates, in general, to a test fixture for high speed and power TAB (Automated Bonding) type semiconductor circuits or devices.
TAB circuits or devices are formed by attaching a semiconductor circuit die to a supporting film having a plurality of conductor leads etched thereon. The film contains sprocket holes similar to those found on a reel of 35 mm film. The circuit dies or devices are centrally located on the film, and are mechanically and electrically secured to the etched conductor leads which fan out to bonding pads along the outside edges of the film.
The testing of semiconductor circuits in TAB type form presents a combination of formidable engineering problems. Each of the circuits tested must be subjected to a wide range of temperatures to insure that they will operate properly over their full specified range. In addition, electrical connections and controlled impedance paths to each of the circuits must be provided so that all of their functions can be properly tested.
The present invention seeks to provide a test fixture which meets these criteria.